


Zap!

by soggyusagi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyusagi/pseuds/soggyusagi
Summary: Ateez superhero au that no one asked for
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Hongjoong! He's the first one to receive superpowers. I'm honestly gonna wing it with most of these abilities and origin stories so bare with me lol

Hongjoong sighed as he swung his backpack over one shoulder. The cluster of pins, buttons, and keychains hanging off of the bag made clattering sounds with each step he took. He stopped momentarily, tucking dyed blue strands of hair into his beret before trudging on.

Hongjoong had just left the public library. It was meant to be an attempt to study, but the attempt ended with staring at a blank Google doc for 15 minutes. He never had a knack for studying. 

The sky had gone dark, and the air cooled. Hongjoong's apartment wasn't far off, so he didn't often take the bus or a taxi. He winced as a sudden cold wind whipped past his face. Just as he began to pick up his pace, a loud crash could be heard to his left.

The student snapped his head towards the area from which the sound came. It was a dark alleyway, with wrappers and other discarded items strewn about in front of a dumpster. Hongjoong wondered, if he quelled his curiosity, would he come out of there alive?

People would disappear in alleyways. Not a 'missing person' kind of disappear, but completely. Without a trace. No footprints or blood trails left behind. As Mingi would put it, "weird shit". Was this worth it?

As Hongjoong inched closer towards the alleyway, he noticed a strange blue glow emanating from within the dumpster. That seemed to answer his question. Throwing caution to the wind, he made his way over to take a peek inside. 

Hongjoong had to nearly climb the dumpster to be able to see it, but he'd found the source of the light. A digital watch. It seemed to be in good condition, too. The face of the watch glowed strongly enough to illuminate his face. The watch seemed bulkier than most other ones he'd seen, with various buttons and knobs surrounding its perimeter. Without a second thought, he reached for it.

Almost immediately after touching the watch, an electrical shock surged through Hongjoong's hand, then traveling up his arm and upper body. He let out a guttural scream at the sudden pain as he clutched his hand and keeled over. The pain went as quickly as it came, only leaving him with a warm sensation.

The watch was now on the ground in front of his feet. It was intact despite Hongjoong having thrown it to the ground, but the blue glow had vanished. Needless to say, Hongjoong left it alone and staggered out of the alleyway. 

A masked figure looked on from a nearby roof, having witnessed the entire ordeal. He took out his phone and began to make a call.

"Yeah, Seonghwa? I think I fucked up."


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet San, Seonghwa, and Wooyoung. They're gonna be trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I'm actually kinda proud of this part of the intro hope y'all enjoy

The masked figure--a slender, nimble-looking man--cautiously entered the vacant warehouse. Abandoned crates and cardboard boxes were strewn about the place; they were the same as when they were found. The man sighs at the thought of those days long past.

The warehouse was dimly lit with flickering lights hanging from the ceiling. The man's chunky boots kicked up a puff of dust with each step. Just ahead, one light shone over a particularly empty spot, surrounded by crates at either side. He feels a pit form in his stomach as he realizes that no one is there, as they usually are. Cat-like eyes scan the area, alert. The man cautiously steps towards the light. Suddenly, a voice calls out from the shadows.

"Looking for me?"

The masked man jumps at the feeling of a large hand clamping over his shoulder. He whips around to face a much taller man, casually dressed in a black turtleneck beneath a denim jacket. Wavy hair dyed ash-blonde sweeps over a pair of wide, mischievous eyes.

"S-Seonghwa, I-"

The man is unable to finish his sentence as the taller man--Seonghwa--wrings his neck with a large hand and begins backing him into a pillar nearby. He slams into the pillar with a clang.

Seonghwa's sculpted, diamond-shaped face is contorted into a grimace as the smaller man sputters and gasps for air.

"Do you know how much those parts cost?" He asked, voice even and hushed. Of course, the man was unable to answer.

Seonghwa continued, "If it weren't for Wooyoung, you'd be-"

"Is San back yet?"

A high-pitched voice questioned from the entrance of the warehouse. Seonghwa quickly released his grip around the man's neck, causing him to crumple to the ground with a loud gasp.

"Yeah he's back," Seonghwa replied while holding his glare at the man currently on the ground. He was still heaving, his hand having shot up to his neck as if to replace Seonghwa's hand.

Through gritted teeth, the taller man ordered, "get up." 

He quickly complied.

A third man appeared, lilac hair flashing around the corner as his head came into view. A wide grin spread across his features upon spotting the two others.

"San, you're back!"

San, having just been nearly choked to death, managed to muster a weak smile. Seonghwa was silent, but had a Cheshire smile plastered across his face.

"So," Wooyoung continued, "let's see it!"

"A-ah, about that-"

"San couldn't get it," Seonghwa interrupted before San could croak out an explanation. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

Both men looked at San, awaiting an explanation. His eyes darted between them.

"Some weirdo went dumpster diving and got ahold of it. Thing was useless by the time I got to it," he blurted out. Seonghwa scoffed, but said nothing.

"Don't tell me ya lost it!"

"I have it right here."

San reached into his pocket, pulling out the broken gadget. It was still intact, but woefully dead. He snuck a glance at Seonghwa, as if asking to cut him some slack. The other man only rolled his eyes.

"What did he look like?" Seonghwa asked, finally.

San answered, "He had a goofy-looking hat on, bright blue hair underneath. He had on a brown coat, and a bookbag with a ton of buttons and shit."

Seonghwa seemed deep in thought at this description. He'd known someone like that, down to the blue hair…

No, it couldn't be _him_. 

"Shouldn't be too hard to find," Wooyoung piped up. "I'll get rid of him, right 'Hwa?" He glanced up at Seonghwa excitedly.

"No," Seonghwa glowered at San, "I think the one who actually _saw_ him would be a better fit, actually."

The purple-haired man cocked his head, but then shrugged.

"Alrighty, guess I'll catch you guys later, then." With that, Wooyoung strolled away from the two men and exited the warehouse. Now, San and Seonghwa were alone once more.

"You said I wouldn't have to kill anyone, 'Hwa."

"I said if you did your _job_ , you wouldn't have to."

Seonghwa took a step towards the shorter man, who flinched.

"Let this be the first and last time, Choi."

Seonghwa turned around, and stalked out of the building in the same direction as Wooyoung. San dolefully followed close behind.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong's first experience with his superpowers, and first encounter with San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long pls forgive the slow updates :*

Hongjoong awoke the next morning to both his alarm, an odd buzzing feeling in his arms and through his palms. He squinted his eyes as morning light peeked through the window. He chalked up the feeling to cramps from drawing well into the night, for the entire week. Groggily, the small man unwrapped himself from his blanket and rolled out of bed.

Trudging his way to the bathroom, he flipped on the light switch. No light. Perfectly fine, perhaps he didn't turn it on all the way. He repeats the action. The bathroom remains dark. Oh, no. Hongjoong can certainly recall paying rent for this month. Barely, but taken care of nonetheless. The lack of electricity could only mean one thing: blackout.

Groaning in frustration, Hongjoong smacks his fist against the light switch. He feels heat surge through his hand, and suddenly the bathroom is illuminated. What starts out as delighted surprise quickly becomes confusion as Hongjoong notices the strangely-colored bathroom lighting. It's blue. Like, bright blue. He stands there in shock for at least 2 minutes, trying to fully register what had just taken place. He doesn't linger on it for too long, though; it was nearly 7:30, and he had an 8am class. That was how Hongjoong ended up showering beneath fluorescent lighting that felt more like a club than a bathroom.

San's phone pinged once, twice, then a third time. He sighed as he unlocked the device. Only Seonghwa would blow his phone up like this.

Seonghwa: I hope you know what he looks like.

Seonghwa: I'll give you till the weekend

Seonghwa: don't fuck it up.

He sighed, not bothering to reply. He recalled seeing the mystery man in question leaving a small cafe. It was one of the only coffee shops for a few miles, not hard to find.

In fact, there it was.

San stopped in front of the establishment, the smell of coffee beans and cinnamon wafting outside of the entrance. The scent grew ever more intense as he stepped inside. Students crowded the place, laptops set up on tables that covered their faces, with a few couples here and there. Quiet chatter and the clinking of mugs fill the air. It's busy and still all at once.

He pulls his fleece jacket tighter over his shoulders, adjusting his sleeves. He catches a few lingering stares from passersby as he gets on line to order coffee. San orders a caramel macchiato and a muffin. The barista nods politely, thus beginning his search.

Weaving around tables and bodies, he discreetly glances past computer screens, behind booths. San lets out a huff in frustration as he nears the back of the cafe. He almost turns to leave when he spots, sitting near a window, a head full of electric blue hair.


End file.
